galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 10
Chapter 10: Church of the Dark One - Perryton Interlude Istee Da Notham was out of breath as he stormed into the back office of the Dark Temple. Mitzitrone the Head priest sat behind his desk reading something and was quite startled at the undignified and unannounced entrance of his Right hand man and fellow Priest.” What in Darkum’s name? Has someone put a Stickle-Incher under your robe?” Notham pointed his arm to the door. “I saw him and I felt him. The Dark One is here and he is here now. I could feel more power than I ever felt. More power than I thought possible.” “I don’t follow you. You cannot be serious.” “I am a Tele-Empath as you know. I can not read minds but I can sense other Psionic talents and their strength. This morning I sensed a few here and there, the usual. But moments ago on the beach walk. A being completely shrouded in a black robe, I brushed his mind. It is like seeing the sun and all the other talents are mere Flashlights. He was accompanied by Humans dressed like Fleet cadets, but one of them, perhaps his servant was almost as strong. I am telling you the Dark One came. He immediately recognized the symbol and asked me why I would know about those things.” Mitzitrone was completely unprepared for such a statement, but he believed Istee was not hallucinating either. “The return of the Dark One was prophesied to occur during our life time, but not here on Perryton. The entire Galaxy would know if he returned.” “We are but mortals. We base our lore on ancient plates found by the First Son of Darkness. What if the Dark One is here to test us or if he came to choose us to be his Agents of Dominion.” Mitzitrone got up. “Let us go and welcome him then. If he is the Dark One we must offer our services. If he is not then we must know what power you speak off. Do you still sense him?” “I can’t feel anything. My senses are numb of the power.” Lead the way to where you saw him last.” The two men reached the Beach walk moments later and they both saw the group of Cadets stand before a Data head shop. Mitzitrone held his friend back.”That is not the Dark One. That is a Narth.” “A Narth?” “We must return and contact the Fist Son of Darkness. It is important that he knows a Narth is here on Perryton and mingles with Fleet cadets.” As they rushed back, Istee asked.” I know next to nothing of the Narth but I did hear they don’t mingle with humans. How do you know it is a Narth?” “You sensing his power and the way he is dressed. Narth are supposed to be even greater Psionic talents than the Saresii.” “I am half Saresii. I spend years on Saresii Prime. I never felt anything like it.” “That confirms it then.” They reached the office and Mitzitrone immediately activated his GalNet terminal and keyed in a secure Link request along with a priority signal to the First Son. It didn’t take long and the First son’s projection appeared before them. He did look a lot like the Narth he too chose to obscure his face with a hood. “Brother Mitzitrone of the Perryton Temple, we received your generous donation and we are thankful for your devote service, but why the call at this time?” “There is a Narth here on Perryton and he is with a group of Fleet Cadets.” “My sources where correct, then. I heard a rumor from the Worm that a Narth had joined the Fleet academy. I want you to keep a close eye on him. I will give you access to our contact on Camp Idyllic and you will inform me daily. We might have to act and capture the Narth.” “I will do as you command.” Istee felt left out. “Why is this Narth important?” “This Narth has the key through the shield that surrounds their system. With him we can access the Vault of Knowledge for deep within the vault lays the Summoner. Whoever holds it becomes the vessel for the Dark One to return.” Istee bowed deeply.” I will do all you ask so the Dark One can return.” “I will contact you shortly with Instructions.” --””-- Rickman’s Roost “Eighty thousand Creds for the basic unit?” Wintsun groaned looking into the Product display screen of the Data Head Store. “Who could afford that?” Galmy shrugged, “Who would want to buy that one anyway, it has no retina readout and only hearing nerve connection for audio output. Besides it is made by Metron. I suggest you go for that Motorola Unit. It has Retina and Audio, and unlimited access for 5 years, only standard digital and not trans-dim. But it will work in any bigger city.”- “Galmy, that thing costs 120 thou. That’s more than my entire family makes in two years.” “Ah just go for it. I got my allowance and I get it for you.” “Just how rich are you?” Wintsun wanted to know.” Are you related to Rex Schwartz?” “Oh not even close. I only get 100 k a month from my father. I wish he wouldn’t be so tight.” Then she laughed. “Of course I know my Mother is rich and that most folks have to work for much less. Why do you think I joined the Navy? I wanted to show my family that I am not just a rich brat. I love my Dad more than anyone and he was a simple Fleet officer with no money before he married my mother.” “And you did.” I said.” You did make it through basic. I bet he is very proud of you.” “I know. I can’t believe I actually made it so far.” She pushed Wintsun inside the Shop.” You’re my friend. Go for it.” Wintsun hesitated but then laughed to and went in. I heard him through the door.” Mister, I like the Motorola Data cranium Sleek-5 you got in your display.” Galmy came back out.”What about you guys? I’m buying for all of course.” Limbur scratched his bald head.” I would not mind those Cybernetic ocular enhancers. You can see in the dark with those and linked to a Smart Gun you shoot like a robot.” “Sure thing.” Narth declined.” There is nothing that could be crafted to Narth and have any use for me. However I thank you deeply for your generous offer.” Narth looked at me. “Do you wish to purchase cybernetic or Bionetic enhancements?” “I don’t think I need that. Besides I have a Narth in my mind that is almost as good as a GalNet Connection, gets me all sorts of information if I needed it or not.” With that I elbowed him in the side and made sure he knew how I meant it. I was surprised at the elbow bump I got back from him and rubbed by rib cage.”Now I know why you didn’t like bodily contact before.” --””-- Four weeks had passed after our weekend on Perryton. Owar had quit a few days after we returned from Perryton, claiming he couldn’t make it. We were all a little depressed for a while to see our sleepy friend go. Especially since he had made it so far, but the rigors of training and learning soon faded his memory. Owar was among the last that left. Of the 150 cadets that had arrived ninety remained, or ten dorm groups. Owar’s bed and place was taken by Kilan Gomer, from Hikee, he was half Humanoid and Attikan, the result of a legal genetic mix most likley as Attikan and humans could not naturally procreate. He had features of both species evenly mixed, but unlike Pure or Fectiv, he was not very personal or likeable at least not to me. He declared that he considered himself to be an Alpha Male and therefore the natural leader and demanded that we all do as he said. It didn’t last long even though I tried hard to be sociable and polite but one insult was simply one insult to many and I challenged him to meet me at the Main bath room facilities in the center module and after hours, as weapons he chose wet towels. Wet towels were widely used as an effective tool for pranks, teasing and one of the weapons of choice in Cadet Duels. Winner was to be declared the contestant who first threw the towel and gave up. One might think a piece of fabric soaked with water is harmless, but with a flick of a wrist, the tip of the wet towel could reach supersonic speed, producing a loud cracking sound, exactly like a whip and it could leave welts and red streaks. The fight ended with me full of welts and Kilan having a bloody nose. The Instructors gave us both two days of Isolation and then separated Kilan from our group and added him to another dorm Besides our company of ninety remaining cadets there were seven more, they all had started out on different spots around the planet and with about the same number of cadets at the beginning. It seemed that sixty percent was the average every company had lost. Each company stayed in one of the Dorm modules arranged around the center hub. We stayed in East Five and were therefore E5 Company. Each company had their own company instructor and they stirred the already fierce competitive spirit between those companies even more. Everything became a competition. It didn’t matter if it was eating at the Mess hall and who could finish faster or marching, running, shooting and test results. But ever since we returned from Perryton it was no longer stressed by the Instructors and the atmosphere of learning and instruction changed from yelling and seemingly senseless tasks, to dedicated learning, training and studying, The remaining cadets and that included me, could see the end and we all were confident that if nothing extraordinary would happen, we finish the first year and advance to the sophomore period of the academy training program. We now were no longer called cadets, (even though technically we were) but Midshipmen and we received rank insignia. I was now a midshipman Lt Commander and my rank display on my shoulders had four stripes and the United Stars Emblem of the stylized Spiral Galaxy. I was not looking forward to the next section as we were transferred into space again. This time however we did not end up at Daniel Station but at a station called Rickman’s Roost twenty five light minutes from Green Eden. It had ArtiGrav and was much bigger than Daniel station situated in a hollowed out asteroid. There a new Instructor greeted us there. “I am Lt Carolyn Steward. In less than three month you will have completed your first year that doesn’t leave me much time for what we have to teach you here.” She was a mean and lean looking woman and I thought with all the modern possibilities she could have changed her appearance, obviously she did not care much about her appearance. She had a flat chest, had big teeth and her dull brown hair was cropped to a very short buzz cut. While I was checking her out as she did the same with each of us.” Most of you only completed your minimum required hours at ship-simulators, now it is time for the real thing. In the next two weeks you will learn how to pilot a variety of small and mid size space craft. We will go over navigation and engineering basics as well. So pay attention.” It turned out this was my favorite class of all. It didn’t matter that the space ship I piloted was a measly D20 trans-light shuttle. It was a true star ship. Its FTL engines could push it to super luminal speeds. It was only 20 meters long, had almost no shields and a very basic beam weapons, it was my ship, at least for a little while. Lt. Steward took me off to the side after the first week. “Midshipman Olafson, have you decided yet which direction you will go? You see the second year is to specialize. Communications, Security, intelligence, Navigation, Logistics, Science, and Helm, tactical and engineering are the common ones. Ever thought about taking helm?” “No Ma’am. I haven’t really thought about that. Aren’t helms men picked by their Neuro-H abilities?” “Only for the big ships and there aren’t enough Neuro H talents for all ships so there are always positions open for a good helms man and you appear to have a natural talent for it.” “I think about it, Ma’am.” The time flew and I could not wait to get up early enough to get behind the controls of whatever craft they assigned us and every free minute I spend in one of the simulators. Now I was certain beyond any doubt that I had made the right decision to join the Navy. Behind the controls of a ship I was not afraid of space but enjoyed every moment. The highlight and the end of the time on Rickman’s Roost came when we were allowed to take a real Thor Gunboat out past the last orbit and simulated a battle engagement with real weapons against robotic Target drones. I was unable to wipe the grin of my face even two days after and was proud of the shiny golden diagonal stripe added on my sleeve. I had been promoted to Cadet Captain and received my very first academy citation. ‘Best in class;. I felt quite disappointed when we had to return to planet side. Category:Stories